The present invention is directed to semi-automatic pistols. More particularly, the present invention is directed to semi-automatic pistols having improved feeding and extraction of ammunition and improved jamming avoidance.
It is highly desirable for semi-automatic pistols to have precise controlled timing of all the elements of its firing cycle. Such a design would provide improved feeding and extraction of ammunition, avoidance of jamming, particularly between ammunition and the pistol's barrel during a firing sequence, and provide improved case extraction and round in-feeding during a firing sequence.